Reunited
by bookworm4evr
Summary: Katey gets a chance to go back to Havana. Will she see Javier again? Will they be together? *I don't own anything! :p  rated T cause I'm paranoid!*
1. Chapter 1

***Hello! Alright, so I was watching Dirty Dancing 2 today and, though it was really good, the end left open sooooo many possibilities. So, I decided to write a possible ending, where Javier and Katy are, obviously, together again. Sorry for any misspellings, I don't take Spanish. So R&R and I hope you like it! =]***

I was sitting in my Spanish classroom. I had decided to take Spanish after being in Havana. I figured next time I see Javier, I could impress him with my Spanish. I hadn't heard from him since that last night, but I knew, in my heart, I'd see him again.

"Alright, class, we are planning a trip to Havana. Anyone interested in going please come get a form," my professor said.

I smiled and went up to get the paper, then made a beeline for my dormitory.

I saw my roommate, Clare, enter the room, "Wow, Katy, did you get here fast enough?" Clare asked, laughing. I laughed and exclaimed,

"I'm going back to Havana!" Clare knew I had lived in Havana for awhile, but that was all she knew. Katy hadn't told anyone about what happened in Havana. Havana, Javier, La Rosa Negra, all of it, was a part of her that she thought too special to reveal. They would be leaving in three days.

All Katy could think of that night was, _I'm going to see Javier again. I'm going home._

**Ok that was short, yes, but I'll make the next chapter longer! Tell me whatchya think**!

**-EC =]**


	2. Chapter 2

***Alright here's Ch.2! Hope you like it! =]***

I stepped off the plane, glad to finally be in Havana. I felt almost whole again. There were, in total, eleven of us that had come on this trip. There was me, Clare, and three other girls named Melissa, Amy, and Ashley. There were also five guys: Brian, Tony, Scott, Greg and Carl. There was also my professor.

We were staying at the same hotel that I had stayed at last time. We were gathered in the lobby.

"Does anyone have any suggestions of what we could do tonight?" M y Professor asked.

"We should go to La Rosa Negra," I suggested, "It's a dance club."

Everyone agreed to go there at six O'clock and all departed to their rooms to get ready. I was going to be rooming with Clare.

At 5 O'clock I showered and curled my hair. I then put on the red dress I had first danced with Javier in, and a pair of high heels. I knew, if I was going to find Javier, the first place to look would be La Rosa Negra.

"Wow, Katey, you look hot!" Clare shouted. I laughed and thanked her saying she looked good, too.

We headed down, meeting up with the class. Everyone looked shocked at what I was wearing. They never thought quiet, shy Katey would be wearing something like this, or even look like this. I smirked and pretended I didn't notice their stares. We then left, for La Rosa Negra.

When we got there it was crowded. It felt good to be there as I took in and remembered all the smells, sounds and feel of the place. I hadn't danced since the last night with Javier and couldn't wait to dance again. We found a table and all sat down, as a waiter came over.

"Can I get you some….Katey?" the waiter said. I looked up and smiled.

"Javier! I knew I'd find you here," I said as I jumped up and launched myself into his arms. He hugged me back fiercely.

"Katey, I missed you. I was going to come find you, as soon as I had enough money. That's why I got the job here," Javier whispered in my ear, "I told you I'd keep you here."

"I missed you, too. I was planning on coming back to see you soon, but then my class was having a trip here and I got so excited! I couldn't wait to come back and see you. And I did take you with me," I responded.

Javier kissed me and I kissed back, twisting my hands in his hair. We let go as a song came on. The same song we danced to in the competition that got us in the finals. He looked at me and I nodded. We went out to the dance floor, and everyone parted.

"The queen is back!" and "The king and queen dance again!" many people shouted as they made room for them. We started dancing their old routine, perfectly, like the last time we had danced it. I know my classmates were watching, in shock, but I didn't care. I was dancing, in Javier's arms again. I was with Javier. I was finally whole again.

We finished the dance and just looked in each other's eyes. It was perfect. And it was ruined by someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Katey, who is this, why are they calling you "queen" and where did you learn to dance like that?" Clare asked. I sighed and walked back over to the table, Javier following behind me, his hand in mine. I mentioned for Javier to sit down so he did, and pulled me onto his lap, holding me tightly. I sighed and leaned into him.

"Katey, girl, explain," Clare said. Everyone was staring at me in shock.

"I used to live here, in Havana. I met and fell in love with Javier. He was a waiter, and one day, after school, I got lost. Javier recognized me from the hotel and showed back. I had seen him dancing and asked him to join a Latin Ballroom dance competition with me. He agreed and showed me how to dance like he does and showed him how to ballroom dance. We incorporated both dancing into the routine you saw us do just there. We got into the finals, but the competition was cancelled before we could finish dancing. I had to leave and Javier had to stay. The last night I was here we came here and danced, and were pronounced King and Queen of La Rosa Negra," I finished telling the story, only telling them the basics.

"Wow, who knew Katey could dance like that!" One of the boys, Brian, screamed.

"I bet she's done more than just dance. I'm sure she'd be a freak in bed," said another, Greg.

"I suggest you be quiet. People do things differently here than in America," Javier said, getting mad.

"Do we have a problem here," Javier's brother said, coming up, "Katey, good to see you again. I'm glad you came back, I haven't seen Javier dance or even smile since you where last here."

"It's so good to see you again, as well," I said, giving him a hug, "And I know how he feels. I haven't danced since out last night together and I don't think I've really smiled, either."

"Well then, what do you say we dance, now? I think we have a lot of time to make up for," Javier said, giving me his hand, "That is, if I don't have to work…"

"Only because I like Katey. You can have the night off," His brother said.

I smiled, grabbing Javier's hand and heading to the dance floor. I know my classmates were still looking at me in shock, but I didn't care. I was just happy to be with Javier again. I let the music in me and just flowed, like the waves, and danced, with Javier, all night long.

**Ok so what do you think? R&R!**

** -until next time! EC =]**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thanks to all those who read! Here's Ch.3! Enjoy!***

Javier spent the night with me and Clare roomed with two other girls. I woke up feeling good for once. It had been a long time since I had felt good, or felt anything.

"Good morning, my love," Javier said, running his fingers through my hair and kissing my head.

"Good morning," I said, kissing Javier gently.

"When you leave, to go back to America, I'm coming with you. That is, if you want me to," Javier said, looking me deeply in the eyes as I broke out into a huge smile.

"Yes! I love you Javier and I want nothing more than for you to come to America with me," I said happily, pouncing on him and smothering him with kisses.

"I love you," Javier said in between kisses.

"I love you, too," I said as I laid my head down on his chest and sighed happily.

**OK, really short, I'll try and make the next chapter longer. R&R! I'll post soon! **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**-until next time, EC :D**


	4. Chapter 4

***Hello! Thanks to all my terrific readers & reviewers! Here's CH. 4! YAY! ENJOY!***

"So, Katey, I'm not really sure I should be allowing this…boy to stay with you. This is a class trip," my teacher stammered nervously.

"Well, I am a legal adult. I know Javier and I love him. I don't really care if you approve or not," I replied. I would have never usually been so…rude, but this was Javier. I wasn't going to let a teacher who knew nothing, take Javier away from me again.

"I understand that, but this trip was so that you could learn from and about Havana. Not go…gallivanting off with some boy," my professor replied angrily.

"I've been to Havana before. I know plenty about it and trust me, I have learned so much from it. More than I've ever learned anywhere else. And Javier is not just some boy. He's the love of my life. I know him and I know Havana. That's the only reason I even came on this trip. Was to be able to come back here and look for Javier," I shouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I cannot condone your actions, but seeing as you are eighteen I have to let you. Though you will have to participate in everything we do here if you want to pass," my Professor said, clearly giving up.

"Fine," I said, sighing in relief.

Javier had left to go to work. As much as it pained me to have him go, I knew he had to. He wasn't about to abandon his job, especially since he wanted to come to America. I told him if he didn't have enough I'd pay for him, but he insisted that he would have enough.

We would be in Havana for a week and then we would be going back to America. I'd be leaving the place I considered home. Again. Except, this time, I'd be bringing my heart with me.

**Alright, that's the end of chapter 4! I hope you liked it! R&R! I'll update soon!**

**-until next time, lovlies, EC :D**


	5. Chapter 5

***Alright, thanks to the readers and reviewers! I love you guys! Here, is Ch. 5! Enjoy!***

Javier and I were back at the hotel. My lovely roommate had once again shared with some others. We had spent the day looking around Havana and, once Javier had finished work, he became our tour guide and helped us translate if we didn't know or couldn't keep up with the people talking.

"I was thinking, when we get back to America, we could get our own apartment. I don't have to live in a dorm for college. I have a job working as a waitress. I could probably get you a job there as well. Or if you prefer something different then there are many jobs you can get," I said happily

We were on the bed, nothing covering us but sheets. My head rested on his chest and he was holding me tightly to him, running his hands up and down my arms.

"That would be perfect. If you can't get me a job, I'll find one. We'll move into an apartment, I'll work and you can continue schooling. Have you figured out what you want to do?" Javier asked me curiously.

"Well, I'm actually taking a business class. I was hoping to someday open a club, like La Rosa Negra. I figured, dance club and bar by night and dance lessons by day," I said, looking at him to take in his reaction. He was smiling brightly.

"Katey that's an amazing idea," he said, leaning in to kiss me.

"Thank you. I figured we could have similar music and during the day dance lessons that teach Latin ballroom. I was thinking, if you wanted to, you could help me run the place and teach the lessons," I said, trailing off.

"I would love to. You could teach ballroom, I'll teach them to feel it and then we can teach them how to mix it. And I might as well help you since I want to be with you all the time and I'll want to dance with you every moment we are there. Katey, when we get to America, will you marry me?" Javier asked, reaching down and grabbing something out of his pants pocket that was on the ground. He opened a little box showing me a ring.

"Yes, of course I will!" I exclaimed as he put the ring on my finger and kissed me deeply.

**Alright, so that's the end of Ch.5! R&R! I'll update soon!**

** -until next time, babes, EC =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys! First, you are all absolutely amazing, thanks for reviewing! Now here's Ch. 6!**

We had just gotten back to America and Javier and I were searching for a place to stay. We were currently in a nice little neighborhood looking at an apartment. It had a small kitchen, living room, a big bathroom, master bedroom, and one guest room. It was rather small but since it was only going to be the two of us, or if my sister came to visit, it was perfect.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Javier as I plopped down on the couch.

"It's perfect. It's not too expensive and there's just enough room for us. It's close enough to the restaurant and your school and I also saw a building that we could start looking into to buy for our club one day," Javier responded, sitting down on the couch and pulling me into his arms.

We bought the apartment, moved our stuff in, and headed out to find a job for Javier.

"Hello, Katey, what are you doing here?" My boss asked as we stepped into the diner I worked at.

My boss, Mr. Smith, was a slightly older man that kind of reminded me of a grandfather and certainly treated us all like his grandchildren. He had kind blue eyes and brown hair that was starting to gray. He welcomed me with a big smile and, unlike most people, gave Javier a warm smile that automatically made me feel comfortable.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if my boyfriend could possibly get a job here." I asked.

"Well….alright let's go in my office and talk," he said as we walked into the back room and took seats, "What's your name, kid?"

"Javier Suarez, sir," he responded formally and earning a smile from Mr. Smith.

"Have you ever been a waiter before?" He asked, looking Javier up and down.

"Yes, sir…" Javier said, telling him about his job in Cuba.

After talking for awhile we not only got Javier a job but told him of how we met, how we got reunited, and of our plans for the future. He seemed to have a soft spot for Javier and welcomed him gladly.

"I have a proposition for you two," Mr. Smith said, smiling down at us.

**Alright, so what's gonna happen? Haha, I'll update soon!**

**R&R!**

**-until next time, loves, EC**


	7. Chapter 7

***Alright, here is Ch.7! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Enjoy!***

"A proposition, sir?" I asked, confused as to what he could be offering.

"Yes, Katey, a proposition. I'm gonna buy the place you want to use, refurnish it, etc. and you two can start your dance lessons and club, there, as well as you can both work here a few nights and, once things start picking up, you two can pay me back," Mr. Smith said, smiling.

My mouth dropped open wide and I saw Javier's do the same. This was a fantastic proposition but, if it failed, we'd have spent money on it for nothing and be paying Mr. Smith back for the rest of our lives.

"Mr. Smith, that is so kind of you, but if it were to fail we would never be able to pay you back. That's so much money and-" Javier started, only to be cut off by Mr. Smith.

"I am a very wealthy man, buying this won't even be making a dent into my money, so, if it doesn't work out, no big deal. I can use it and sell it or turn it into something else, but, honestly, I don't think you two give yourself enough credit. I think you can make this work," he said, not taking no for an answer.

After an hour of talking and convincing we finally agreed to the proposition and started making plans. This was the first step to making our dreams come true.


	8. Chapter 8

***Alright, here is Ch.8! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Enjoy!***

Javier and I were open for our first day of business. We had six people sign up for dance lessons and we couldn't wait to get started.

The first couple was sixteen year olds. The girl was tall with long brown hair. She wore a short skirt and tight top. The boy had jet black hair and green eyes and was wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

The second pair was a married couple in their late twenties or early thirties. The wife was short with blonde hair and blue eyes; she wore a tight red dress. The husband was tall with brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black suit.

The last couple was probably in their early twenties. The female, Maria, had black hair and brown eyes and had skin tone that looked like Javier's. She, like Javier, had moved from Cuba, except she did when she was much younger. The man had blond hair and blue eyes. He had a kind smile and his eyes filled with love whenever he looked at Maria. They were my favorite couple right now, because of the resemblance to Javier and me.

The first lesson was simple: teach them to feel the music. Maria was the only one able to really do it. We would need to practice this some more the next lesson.

We opened the club that night and were surprised by the amount of people that were there. The Cuban music and the energy was phenomenal and I knew, in that moment, that everything was going to be ok. With that thought I grabbed Javier's hand and pulled him with me onto the dance floor.


End file.
